Confiance fidèle
by Vilandel
Summary: Ça ne suffit pas d'aimer seulement... On doit faire confiance à l'autre et l'accepter malgré ses défauts... Quatre couples le savent et sans le savoir, levent une partie d'une malédiction... (Cobra & Kinana, Rogue & Yukino, Gajeel & Levy, Gray & Juvia, Makarov & OC)


**Confiance fidèle**

Le ciel de Magnolia était masqué par de gros nuages. Il semblerait qu'il allait pleuvoir, peut-être même qu'un orage allait éclater.

Malgré cela, une silhouette portant une cape à capuche bleue marchait le long de la forêt de Magnolia. On ne pouvait voir son visage. En soupirant, la silhouette regarda une grange abandonnée, qui était bien caché entre les arbres. Abandonner, mais encore solide. La silhouette ouvrit la porte pour entrer.

La grange était rempli d'un peu de vielle foin et était sèche. La puanteur de bétail et merde avait disparu depuis une éternité. La silhouette enleva doucement la capuche et fit apparaître des cheveux bordeaux en pics, un visage à la peau mate, une cicatrice ornant l'œil droit. Cobra s'assit sur un tas de foin et attendit. Elle allait venir, il le savait.

Bien peu de temps s'était écoulé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux violets entra, son corps si frêle était cacher sous un manteau vert pale, qu'elle s'empressa d'enlever. Ses yeux émeraude regardèrent autour et brillèrent de joie en voyant le chasseur de dragon de la deuxième génération.

« Erik », soupira-t-elle heureuse. Cobra ne répondit pas, mais se leva pour la serrer contre lui.

Kinana, sa Kinana. La seule qui le connaissait j'usqu'au moindre détail. La femme, qui savait le meilleur et le pire coté de lui. La femme, qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, malgré son coté sombre, qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher.

« Comment va-tu ? », demanda Cobra après un moment.

« Il y'a eu des hauts et des bas depuis la dernière fois », dit-elle sincèrement. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules, comme si elle avait peur qu'il pourrait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

« Pareil », répondit-il, pendant qu'il la tirait vers le tas de foin pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Séré l'un contre l'autre, ils se racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avait sur le cœur depuis des mois.

C'était leur rituel. Tout avait commencé lorsque Fairy Tail avait rouvert. Un Jour, Jellal était venu chez maitre Makarov pour lui donner des informations sur les guildes noires qui sévissait dans la région de Magnolia. Cobra l'avait accompagné, mais s'était tenu caché. Il ne voulait pas qu'une fée le trouve et le fasse payer pour ses crimes passés. Il le faisait déjà à Crime Sorcière, des coups auraient était superflus. Mais il avait entendu la voix de Kinana. Il devait la revoir.

Ce jour-la, Kinana l'avait emmener dans cette grange abandonné, qu'elle seul connaissait – et lui aussi, maintenant. Ce soir-la ils avait ouvert leur cœur à l'autre. Il avait apprit à se reconnaître, à se respecter, à s'accepter.

À s'aimer…

Cobra avait confié à Kinana tout ce qui avait à dire sur lui. Même les choses que même les autres anciens Oracion Seis ignorait. La violette avait apprit ses méfaits, son coté sombre… et était quand même tombé amoureuse de lui. Comme lui était tombé amoureux d'elle. Kinana avait elle aussi confier des choses à Cobra. Comme certaines choses qu'elle ne pouvait avouer à ses camarades de Fairy Tail. Ou ne voulait pas. Car pas un seul n'aurait compris.

Depuis, à chaque fois que Cobra arrivait près de Magnolia, ils se rencontraient dans cette grange. Qui leur appartenaient. Ils s'ouvrirent leurs cœur, écoutèrent l'autre, se consolaient mutuellement… et se réveillèrent toujours enlacé. Parfois sans vêtements. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Ils se faisaient plus confiance que n'importe qui, acceptait l'autre comme il était. Aimaient l'autre comme il était…

L'orage était la. Mais Kinana dormait profondément dans ses bras. Cobra lui caressait les cheveux et l'observait. Elle semblait si innocente dans ses bras. De toute façons, Kinana était l'être le plus pur, le plus innocent qu'il connaissait. Parfois il se demandait, comment un criminel sans cœur comme lui avait pu tomber amoureux de cette fille. Et plus encore, comment une fille aussi généreuse que Kinana pouvait l'aimait en retour. Un vrai mystère.

Mais Cobra savait qu'il ne ferait pas comme Jellal. Il avait la chance d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour. Il ne lâcherait pas cette chance. Jellal pensait peut-être que s'était sa punition de renoncer à l'amour de Titania parce qu'il ne la méritait pas après tout ses méfaits. Cobra ne pouvait comprendre ça. Oui, lui aussi était tellement sale de ses crimes qu'il ne pourrait jamais laver la tache entièrement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Son amour pour Kinana n'était pas une punition, mais une chance de changer un peu et de se regarder différemment. À travers les yeux de Kinana. Elle était sienne, l'avait toujours était. Pourquoi donc y renoncerait-il ? Pour ce punir ? Les regrets, les cauchemars, le regard de ceux qui voyait en lui à jamais un monstre, ça le punissait assez sans qu'il y mette son grain de sel.

Le tonnerre grondait. Cobra caressait la peau si douce, soupira. Il se faisait du souci pour Kinana. Elle faisait des progrès en magie, mais elle avait des difficultés de fuite lorsque ses amies essayaient de la mettre en couple. Cela semblait pas si grave, mais Kinana en souffrait, bien plus qu'elle ne laisserait paraître à ses amis de Fairy Tail. Elle les connaissait. Ils ne pourront pas si facilement accepter qu'elle aime un ancien criminel, qui de plus était sur leur liste d'ennemis personnel. Cobra savait que tout comme Jellal, il devrait prouvé qu'il avait changé, mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait plus de difficultés que Jellal.

« Tu ne peut pas dormir ? »

Cobra regarda Kinana. Son regard émeraude l'ensorcelait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

« Tu ne dormait pas ? »

« Le tonnerre m'a réveiller. Toi aussi ? »

« Non, je te regardait dormir. »

« Pervers. »

Mais sa voix était douce. Le chasseur de dragon la serra contre lui pour lui voler un baiser.

« Tu t'inquiétent pour mes camarades de guilde ? », demanda-t-elle après. Cobra lui sourit. Kinana le connaissait mieux que les anciens Oracion Seis, Jellal et Meldy réuni. Elle pouvait deviner en un rien de temps ce qu'il pensait. Comme si elle aussi entendait ses pensées.

« C'est encore un sujet délicat. »

« Tu à raison. Mais même s'ils n'acceptent pas notre amour, nous leur tiendrons tête. On est pas seul. »

« On est deux… », dit Cobra et laissa ces mots fondre sur sa langue. Kinana lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Le chasseur de dragon y répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Cette fille lui donnait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Confiance, bonheur. Fidélité. Il serait fou d'abandonner cette fille.

 **Xxx**

Rogue méditait. Encore une fois. Yukino l'observait. Encore une fois.

La mage stellaire poussa un soupir de résignation, qui tonna sous les colonnes de la cathédrale Kardia. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Rogue. Au contraire, ce bruit semblait le rassurer. Ce qui rassura Yukino.

Depuis que Sting était devenu maitre de Sabertooth et ne pouvait de ce fait ne plus prendre de missions, Rogue avait proposé à Yukino de former une équipe avec Frosch et lui. Naturellement elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, car cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait un faible pour le dragon d'ombre. Mais jamais elle n'avait oser lui avouer ses sentiments. Yukino avait d'abord toujours pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas de chances auprès de Rogue, sauf si elle devenait plus forte et monterait à son niveau. C'était avant son bannissement. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle était forte à sa manière, qu'elle n'avait pas à le devenir encore plus.

Parfois Rogue et Yukino prenait des missions pendant lesquels Frosch devait resté à la maison avec Lector. C'est sur une de ces missions-la que tout à commencé. Ils l'avait fini et était sur le chemin du retour, qui durerait plusieurs jours. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter dans une auberge, Rogue était aller dans la cathédrale de la ville et Yukino l'avait suivit. Lorsque il s'est assis dans un coin sombre et que des larmes coulait le long de ses joues, il avait ouvert son cœur à sa partenaire. Depuis qu'a la bataille contre les dragons à Crocus il avait vu ce qu'il pouvait devenir si Frosch venait à mourir, il avait était torturé par les ombres de son cœur. Ses ombres étaient sa méchanceté. Il savait qu'il deviendrait comme le Rogue du futur si il les écoutait. Mais depuis ce jour-la Rogue avait peur de devenir comme ça et ne pouvait plus repoussé les ombres. Sting et Frosch ignorait ce fait et jamais il n'aurait trouvé le courage de leur dire. À personne… sauf maintenant à Yukino. Églises et cathédrales était pour lui des endroits où il pouvait repousser ses ombres et faire disparaître certaines. Ces monuments étaient sombres, calmes et frais. Comme il l'aimait.

Yukino l'avait écouté et avait décidé de lui aussi ouvrir son cœur. Elle voulait lui donner la même confiance. Yukino avait raconté à Rogue son enfance, de sa sœur disparu, qu'elle espéré encore trouver. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années. Sans le faire exprès, elle avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle avait peur qu'il la repousserait. Arrivé la, elle s'était tu.

Rogue l'avait regardé un moment avant de la tirer sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser.

Depuis leur relation restait secrète, seul Frosch était au courant. Mais c'était désagréable à la guilde quand Sting essayer de flirter salement avec Yukino pour rendre Minerva jalouse et d'éssayer de mettre Rogue en couple avec une des ses anciennes conquêtes. Mais dans leurs appartements ou en mission, c'était merveilleux. Yukino aidait Rogue à se débarrasser de ses ombres et Rogue aidait Yukino à retrouver sa sœur. Mais la blanche aimait surtout lorsqu'il cherchait asile dans les cathédrales. C'est à ces endroit qu'ils s'ouvrèrent complètement leurs cœurs. Pendant la nuit, les cathédrales leur appartenaient. Ils parlait, restait silencieux, s'embrassait, parfois allait plus loin que ça.

Ils se faisaient totalement confiance, leur amour était confiant et fidèle. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Rogue continuait de méditer. Il avait presque réussi à se débarrasser de toute les ombres. Bon, il y'en aura toujours. Mais Rogue n'était plus seul contre elles. Il avait Yukino à ses cotés.

Celle-ci se lova contre lui, tirant Rogue de sa méditation, mais il ne trouvait pas ça bien grave. Souriant, il prit Yukino par le menton et l'embrassa. Ils s'aimaient et se faisait confiance, pour l'instant ils voulaient rien de plus.

 **Xxx**

Levy gémissait toujours quand Gajeel sortit d'elle, roula de coté et s'assit devant la sortit de la grotte, qui était voilé par le torrent de la cascade.

La petite mage resta allongé sur le matelas d'herbes et observait le chasseur de dragon avec inquiétude. Depuis plusieurs mois il l'amenait ici pour… pour coucher avec elle. Il y'avait une bonne raison pourquoi il en avait besoin. Et pourquoi elle s'offrait à lui.

Il y'a quelque mois, elle avait apprit de Pantherlily que souvent Gajeel sortait la nuit hors de la maison pour ne revenir qu'aux aurores. L'exceed ne savait rien d'autres, ce qui rendait Levy folle d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'il avait était son partenaire sur l'ile de Tenrou, elle avait un gros, gros faible pour Gajeel. Elle avait donc décidé de le suivre la nuit prochaine, s'il sortait encore. Par chance, il était sortit la première nuit de sa surveillance. Sans Lily. Levy avait suivit Gajeel j'usqu'au fin fond de la forêt de Magnolia, il ne s'était arrêter que devant cette cascade.

À son grand étonnement, il avait commencé à s'entrainer. Plus violement que d'habitude, mais il ne semblait jamais se fatiguer. Les heures passait, il s'entrainait violement sans tomber de fatigue. Mais tout à coup, il s'était arrêter et renifla dans l'air. Levy avait compris qu'il avait sentit son odeur, mais elle n'avait pu fuir, elle n'avait pu bouger.

Gajeel l'avait trouvé rapidement. Il l'avait regarder dans les yeux avant de la soulevait comme une mariée et de la porter jusque derrière la cascade, où il avait installé un refuge avec un matelas et des vivres.

Depuis cette nuit… ils étaient en couple. Non, ils avaient une aventure. Levy ne savait pas comment décrire leur relation. Gajeel lui avait confier que souvent il sentait une colère terrible en lui, qui réveillait ses instincts de dragon. Pour ce calmer, il venait à cette cascade de nuit, pour s'entrainer plus violement que d'habitude. Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à calmer sa colère. Seulement lorsqu'il avait coucher avec elle… et fait d'elle sa compagne. Levy avait compris que cette colère de dragon le rongeait de l'intérieur s'il ne trouvait pas de moyen de se calmer.

Depuis, quand la colère devenait insupportable, il l'emmenait derrière la cascade, pour ce calmer. C'était l'idée de Levy et si Gajeel était resté sceptique et inquiet pour elle, ils avaient malgré tout décidé de le faire.

Très vite, ça devint plus que le simple fait coucher ensemble. Même Lucy ne savait pas combien Levy avait était traumatisé lorsque son village avait était attaquer par la Tartaros de l'époque et qu'elle y'avait perdu ses parents. Seul Gajeel le savait et toujours il l'avait consolé.

L'orage était proche, la pluie devenait insupportable. On voyait les éclairs à travers la cascade. La petite mage espérait que son dragon ne s'approcherait pas trop de l'eau. Bon, il était un dragon d'acier et il attirait la foudre comme un paratonnerre. Mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Car il lui avait avoué que la foudre le faisait souffrir.

Levy se leva et pris Gajeel par derrière dans se bras. Elle l'aimait et lui faisait totalement confiance. Lui faisait de même. Leur relation était en ce moment difficile à définir, mais Levy espérait qu'un jour ils serait un vrai couple. Bon, ils était un couple, mais ils avait commencer par la fin.

Mais elle avait l'impression que le bon moment n'était pas encore la. Un jour peut-être, mais avant il devait se produire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moments pour vraiment sortir ensemble.

Gajeel la prit brusquement par le bras avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Levy se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Tout compte fait, elle aimait cet amour spécial. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne de son propre roman.

 **Xxx**

Elle l'accompagnait toujours lorsqu'il se rendait à la tombe de ses parents. Gray ne savait pas au début pourquoi Juvia venait aussi. Mais il ne lui avait jamais demander. De peur de la blessé et qu'elle ne viendrait plus. Le mage de glace aimait la présence de la mage d'eau.

La plupart du temps, ils ne disait rien, assis devant la tombe. Mais avec le temps, ils avait commencer à parler. De leurs soucis, leurs désespoir, leurs rêves. Gray avait réussi à avouer à Juvia des choses que même maitre Makarov ignorait. La bleue lui avait aussi avouer certaines choses que tout le monde ignorait, sauf peut-être Gajeel.

En tout cas, un jour Juvia lui avait dit pourquoi elle l'accompagnait à la tombe de ses parents. Lors de la bataille contre Tartaros Silver lui avait demandé de prendre soin de son fils et elle voulait tenir sa promesse. Gray s'était demandé pourquoi son père avait demander ça justement à Juvia. En fait, il savait déjà la réponse, mais l'avait toujours ignorer. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais il voulait connaître la vérité de Juvia.

Un orage déchira le ciel et la pluie tombait en trombe sur la terre. Mais les deux mages restait quand même assis. Qu'il pleuve, neigeait, que la foudre tombait, qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante ou un froid glaciale, rien n'empêcherait Gray de rendre visite à ses parents. Et Juvia dans ce cas aussi.

« Juvia… »

« Oui, Gray-Sama ? »

Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de l'appeler comme ça ? Surement.

« Dit moi… c'est vrai que tu éprouve certains sentiments envers moi ? »

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais il entendit son souffle s'accélérer.

« Juvia… Juvia aime Gray-Sama depuis qu'elle s'est battue contre lui lorsque elle faisait encore parti de Phantom Lord. »

« Depuis lors ? Mais nous étions des ennemis ! »

« Ce fut un coup de foudre pour Juvia, elle à admiré la détermination de Gray-Sama pour ses camarades. Même si c'était pour la rivale de Juvia. »

« Rivale ? Mais je n'ai personne en vue en ce moment. »

« Mais Gray-Sama avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour Lucy… »

« Lucy est une camarade et j'aurait fais la même chose pour les autres, même pour l'allumette. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Lucy. Rien que d'y pensé, ça me fout la chair de poule. Elle est un vrai monstre quand elle veux. »

Juvia semblait briller comme un soleil, mais pour une fois ne lui sauta pas dessus et demanda : « Et qu'est que Gray-Sama éprouve pour Juvia ? »

Bonne question. L'aimait-il ? vraiment ? Et il avait déjà la réponse. Mais il ne l'avait jamais comprit. Il se battait trop souvent avec Natsu et la bêtise de celui-ci avait surement déteint sur lui. Mais oui, il aimait Juvia. Il l'aimait et lui confirait sa vie. Ils se faisait mutuellement confiance et était heureux qu'elle l'aimait encore alors qu'il avait était si froid avec elle. Gray ignorait s'il méritait la fidélité de Juvia, mais il était près à se battre pour elle.

Gray prit le visage de Juvia entre ses mains et mit un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. La bleue mit un moment avant de répondre au baiser. Mais quand elle le fit, elle se pressa si fort contre lui qu'ils tombèrent sur la terre mouillé. Mais Gray s'en foutait. Juvia et lui était un couple. Un couple, dans la relation était construite sur la fidélité et la confiance.

 **Xxx**

L'orage s'était calmé à l'aube. Le cimetière de Magnolia était plein de flaque. Une petite silhouette à capuche marchait lentement entre les tombe, un bouquet de myosotis en mains.

La silhouette resta finalement debout devant une tombe, qui se tenait à l'écart sous un cerisier, qui depuis longtemps n'avait plus eu de fleurs. La silhouette caressa les lettres sur la pierre tombale.

 _Iris Dreyar_

 _Épouse et Mère tendrement aimé_

 _x700 jusque x730_

Bien peu de personnes savait que Iris Dreyar fut l'une des plus puissantes mages noirs de Fiore. Iris Rosesword, mage de malédictions, fondatrice et toute première dirigeante de l'alliance Baram. Elle avait un jour disparu. Mais en vérité, elle avait rencontré un jeune mage du nom de Makarov Dreyar, pour elle ce fut un coup de foudre. Bientôt elle rejoignit Fairy Tail et épousa l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais le mariage était plein d'ombres. Son mari haïssait les guildes et mages noir et son objectif était de mettre personnellement Iris Rosesword, qui avait récemment disparu, derrière les barreaux. Sa femme l'aima plus que tout, mais elle doutait qu'elle pouvait lui confier qu'elle ÉTAIT la criminelle qu'il recherchait avec tant de ferveur. Combien de fois s'était-ils disputé pour savoir si certains mages noir pourrait changer ou non.

Ce manque de confiance avait détruit Iris. Elle avait était trop faible pour survivre à la naissance de son seul enfant. Avant de mourir, elle avait finalement avoué à Makarov que c'était elle Iris Rosesword, en lui donnant un coffret qui contenait les preuves de ses dires. Elle lui avait murmurer un « Je t'aime » avant de rejoindre le paradis.

Makarov soupira. De dehors, il faisait toujours semblant de haïr les guildes et mages noirs, il avait même organiser des alliance pour les détruire. Mais quand il était seul, il se demandait si l'amour et la confiance pouvait changer un puissant mage noir. Iris était la preuve que c'était possible et elle avait était une des plus puissantes mages noirs après Zeleph.

Il avait fait inconsciemment peu confiance à sa femme. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était la pire punition. Qu'on lui avait prit Iris trop tôt ?

Ou qu'on laissa vivre son seul enfant qui devint un criminel son cœur ?

Makarov sourit tristement. Luxus avait tellement hérité du caractère d'Iris. Son épouse fut enterrer sous ce cerisier, car elle l'aimait tellement. Depuis l'enterrement, il n'avait plus jamais fleuri. Mavis Vermillion avait comprit pourquoi l'arbre ne fleurissait plus, c'était normal en tant qu'esprit. Elle lui avait expliquée qu'Iris avait lancer une malédiction sur cet arbre. Si un couple des connaissance de Makarov venait à se montrer mutuellement confiance et fidélité, l'arbre laissera naitre une fleur de cerisier.

Makarov soupira en regardant l'arbre… et fit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sur une branche, quatre magnifique fleurs de cerisier avait germer. Puis il sourit.

Qui que soient ces amoureux, il était heureux qu'ils ne fassent pas la même erreur que lui…


End file.
